


You Are Being Watched

by Aragarna



Category: Person of Interest (TV), White Collar
Genre: Comics, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie spots a man talking to a camera - or Mozzie's worst nightmare proving true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Being Watched

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/vTqLjF2.png)


End file.
